


You'll Never Get Over Me

by HowlsMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A blast from a team rocket ray leaves two girls insatiable to male Pokémon No plot development no character development just pure smut





	You'll Never Get Over Me

Linka was walking with her friend and her Machamp. She had been hit with team rocket new ray gun. She stopped and pulled on her tank top again as she unfasten her jeans revealing her panties trying to relieve the burning she felt.

Charizard was keeping a close eye on his master to she if she was ok after getting hit.

Clara started to strip and take off her t shirt and her miniskirt showed her butt cheeks.

Machamp noticed what she was doing and he smirked using his four arms to strip her and he took her into the woods.

Linka was in a daze. She reached down and rubbed her folds lightly. "Ohhh what is going on I've never felt like this before."

Charizard smirked as moved over to her and carried her into the woods and finding a clearing he laid her down diving his tongue inside her folds

Clara began to moan softly as she arched her back rubbing his shoulders.  
"Charizard please!"

Machamp laid her down on a bed in an abandoned cabin as he climbed on top of her and he latched his lips onto her neck.

Linka gasped and moaned loudly. "Machamp what are you doing?" She asks trying to finger herself more.

Charizard looked up at her. "Shhhh Master it's my turn to take care of all your needs." He tells her as he licked her again getting her ready for him

Clara moaned and mewled shivering in delight as she blushed getting wet.  
"Ahh please Charizard I need you inside me!"

"I'm just pleasuring you baby," Machamp said smirking as he fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her while making hickeys on her shoulders.

"Ohhhh Machamp I need more please." Linka begged while moaning.

"I know my angel, but I have to make sure you are good and wet so I don't hurt you." He says while coating her entire pussy and moving so his member was rubbing against her

Clara moaned wantonly and cutely as her cheeks flushed getting turned on.

Machamp delved his tongue into her pussy as he lapped along her inner walls still fucking her with his fingers.

Linka moaned and bucked her hips wildly.

 

"Are you ready for my cock?"

Clara blushed and nodded as she could feel her body getting hot.

Machamp then took his tongue and fingers out of her and then rammed his shaft into her.

Charizard slammed his shaft inside her as he starts to move slowly to let her get use to his size.

Linka let out a scream of pain as it was her first time. Her eyes were holding back tears

Clara moaned a little in pain but she eventually got used to it.

Machamp stopped still inside her as he whispered sweet nothings into her ears.

Linka gave a nod. "I'm ready go ahead." She told him.

Charizard kissed her softly as he picked up speed and moved harder.

"Oh god Charizard! Fuck!" Clara screamed in pleasure arching her back.

Machamp nodded and picked up his pace thrusting deeper harder and faster into her.

Charizard smirked as he licked her neck while marking her neck in hickies. He moved faster and harder.

Linka moaned and gripped the sheets on the bed. "Oh yes yes

Clara mewled and moaned softly gripping his shoulders.

Machamp gripped her hips and bucked vigorously into her grunting.

Charizard could smell the desire that was still coming from her body and wonder if she was going to be like this the rest of her life. He thrusted in her harder and faster hitting her womb.

Linka let out a moan any thought she had was gone as she was lost in her own heat.

Clara scratched his shoulders whimpering as she felt overheated.

Machamp reached her g spot hitting into it mercilessly not wanting to give up.

Linka moaned and looked up at him as she orgasmed again and again.

Charizard kissed her deeply as he release his load of cum inside her as he runs his claws down her body.

"Oh god! Ahh!" Clara groaned as she reached her high and she orgasmed heavily.

Machamp reached his peak as he climaxed into her and shot his seed into her womb.

Linka laid there panting as she feel likes she over heated her eyes slipped closed 

Charizard kissed her while whisper his love to her in her ear. He slowly slipped out of her and moved to clean her up

Clara blushed as pretty soon the heat inside her had ended.

Machamp pulled out of her panting breathing heavily as he laid down next to her pulling her closer to him.

Charizard cleaned her up before laying next to her and pulling her to his chest. "How do you feel Master?"

Linka blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry I don't know what happened to me back there..."

"I-I feel satisfied Charizard. I-I'm sorry I was acting like that. You must think I'm a slut."

Machamp stroked her cheeks while rubbing her hips at the same time.  
"It's alright baby. I actually enjoyed it."

Linka looked up at him. "Really do you know what was wrong with me?"

Charizard smiled and rubbed her belly. "It's ok I know you are anything but a slut."

Clara moaned softly and nuzzled his neck as she rubbed his hips.

Machamp thought for a second.  
"If I had to guess it was because of that Rocket ray that was shot at you."

Charizard smiled and kissed down her body stopping at her breasts and licking her nipples.

Linka nodded. "I guess so do you think it will do anything else to my body?"

Clara moaned and mewled in delight as she arched her back.

Machamp shrugged.  
"Who knows but maybe it won't do anything else to you."

Linka shrugged. "Who knows but if it makes me feel like that constantly I hope it does."

Charizard kept licking flicking his tongue over her nipples

Clara whimpered loudly as she gripped his shoulders.

Machamp nodded as he cuddled against her and he nuzzled her neck.

Linka moaned and rubbed his shaft.

Charizard kept licking and sucking on her nipples

"Oh god Charizard! Ahh!" Clara groaned her body shuddering in delight.

Machamp growled and groaned as he grounded his hips against hers.

Linka spread her legs for him and kept rubbing.

Charizard kept going biting on her nipples a little.

Clara began to get turned on again as she scratched his shoulders.

Machamp growled and grunted arching his back as his body twitched in pleasure.

Linka moan and stroked him harder and faster.

Charizard licked on down her body as he rubbed her thighs

"Ahh Charizard please!" Clara moaned as wrapped her legs around him.

Machamp couldn't take it anymore. He put her on all fours and entered her from behind.

Charizard roared and slammed his member inside her and started to thrust in her hard.

Linka moaned and gripped the sheets

Clara screamed his name in pleasure as she arched her back.

Machamp gripped her hips as he slapped her butt cheeks and thrusted deeper into her.

Linka felt something different then the heat she felt before it cause her to shake all over.

Charizard thrusted into her harder and faster hitting her gspot

Clara felt a little bit different as she moaned.

Machamp pounded into her g spot grunting.

Linka closed her eyes in pleasure as she could feel herself changing.

Charizard kissed her neck as her hit her gspot over and over

Clara moaned loudly. Whatever was gonna happen suddenly stopped. She was still human.

Machamp looked at her as he groaned and slammed harder and faster into her amazed at what he saw.

Charizard stopped and looked at her. "You look beautiful."

Linka looked at him wondering why he was shocked

"Wh-what do you mean Charizard? Clara asked.

Machamp just smiled at her and nuzzled her neck.

Charizard just kissed her as he thrusted into her harder and faster.

Linka moaned and kissed him.

Clara moaned into the kiss and kissed him back gripping the grass.

Machamp hit her g spot pounding into it mercilessly and vigorously grunting.

Charizard smiled and hit her gspot again and again as he kissed her deeply.

Linka leaned back moaning as she kept getting pounded into

Clara moaned and mewled softly as she reached her peak orgasming again.

Machamp reached his high as he climaxed into her again shooting his seeds into her.

Charizard grunted as he climaxed into her filling her full of his seed.

Linka moaned and gasped as she orgasmed again and again

Clara whimpered panting heavily.

Machamp slid out of her panting heavily breathing unevenly.

Charizard slipped out of her and laid beside her.

Linka moaned and looked up at him before gasping

"Charizard what'd you mean I look beautiful?"

Machamp wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Well I have always thought you were beautiful but now...you are radiant." He says picking her up and taking her to a river

Linka cuddled into him as she gasped again her belly started to swell.

Clara squeaked and blushed wondering where he was taking her.

Machamp began to rub her stomach and he nuzzled it kissing it.

Charizard placed her in front of the lake. "Look beautiful..." he says gesturing her to look.

 

Linka moaned and gasped. "What ..." she says as her belly swells to nine months with triplets as her breasts got bigger and rounder.

Clara looked but didn't see anything unusual. She still looked the same.

Machamp gasped in shock as he looked at her.  
“You're pregnant baby."

Charizard smiled "you have always been beautiful and perfect." 

Linka suddenly jumped up she needed to see for herself.

Clara blushed and hugged him tightly to her.

Machamp was still sitting down on the bed.

Charizard hugged her back.

Linka found a dusty and cracked full body mirror and looked gasping. She had put on some height and muscle as she had very large breasts that was five cup sizes bigger and a bigger butt and hips and thighs

Clara soon yawned and grew tired.

Machamp watched her body staring at her up and down.

Charizard picked her up and carried her back to were their stuff was left.

Linka looked over at him. "This is what I look like now...how will i explain this to my parents and Clara."

Clara was getting sleepy so she put her clothes back on and fell asleep on the grass.

Machamp looked at her and sighed.  
"Don't worry it'll be ok baby."

Charizard curled around her protectively as he used his wings to cover her.

Linka nodded and climbed into the bed. "I'm sleepy now...but we need to check on the others.."

Clara was sleeping nuzzling him and cuddling against him.

Machamp nodded and laid down next to her as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"We'll do that tomorrow ok?"

Charizard kisses her before falling asleep.

Linka nodded and turned so her head was on his chest and she was out like a light.

The next morning Clara woke up not feeling horny anymore.

Machamp woke up after he fell asleep last night and he nuzzled her neck.

Charizard was rubbing his claws gently over her clothed pussy in his sleep

Linka moaned and started to wake up thinking that all that happened was a dream.

Clara moaned softly and blushed as she thought he wasn't horny anymore.

Machamp smirked and kissed her cheek rubbing her hips.  
"Morning my love," he cooed to her.

Charizard let out a huff and started to wake up. "Morning master, you look beautiful."

Linka smiled and looked at him. "I had the weirdest dream..."

"H-how many times are you gonna keep on saying that?"

Machamp rubbed her stomach kissing it and making hickeys on it.  
"It wasn't a dream baby."

Charizard smiled and kissed her lips. "Every day," kisses her neck, "Every hour," removes her skirt and starts licking and kissing. "Forever."

Linka let out a moan her belly was really sensitive. "So I acted like a horny wild animal."

"Why're you horny right now? I can't take this!" Clara mewled.

Machamp smirked shaking his head no.  
"It's alright baby it's not your fault."

Charizard smirked and flicked his tongue over her clit. "You can't smell it but your body is giving out a scent that I can't control myself around."

Linka attempting to get up. "God I feel so fat, I don't see how anyone would find me attractive now." She mumbles

"H-how long is this gonna go on for?!" Clara moaned.

Machamp stroked her cheeks kissing her passionately.  
"I think you're attractive."

Charizard kept licking and pleasuring her over and over.

Linka moaned and kissed him back deeply.

Clara whimpered softly.  
"Charizard please stop. No more right now."

Machamp deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside.

Charizard roared but stopped and moved away from her. "I guess we need to get you to a pokecenter."

Linka moaned before pushing against him trying to move away.

Clara nodded and got dressed again.

Machamp stopped but still wanted more. He frowned.

Charizard grunted again but didn't attempt anything.

"I'm sorry I just want to make sure I'm ok first so I don't cause you any harm." She says hugging him from behind

Clara told him to fly her to the pokemon center.

Machamp smiled and rubbed her head.  
"It's ok baby I understand."

Charizard nodded and started to fly her.

Linka smiled. "Let's go get my stuff and head to either a poke center or professor's lab."

Clara held on tightly to him.

Machamp nodded and got her stuff and walked out of the cabin.

Charizard spotted the center and dove down to it.

Linka started to put on her clothes which were very ill fitting and couldn't be fasten. She follow after him.

Clara got down and walked into the Pokémon center.

Machamp picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Pokémon center.

Charizard went into his pokeball so he could still be with her.

Linka yawned and fell asleep laying her head on his shoulder.

Clara walked up to nurse joy not sure how to ask her to help her.

Machamp smiled as he brought her inside the Pokémon center.

Nurse Joy looked up. "Hello there is everything ok dear?" She starts to say before stopping looking as Linka was brought in

Clara saw her friend Linka was being carried by Machamp.  
"Omg is she ok?"

Machamp nodded.  
"Yeah she's just sleeping and she's heavily pregnant."

Nurse joy brought out two stretchers and loaded both girls on them as Linka woke up. 

"Clara is that you?" Linka asks rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

"Yes Linka it's me."

Machamp watched as his mate was rolled away.

Nurse joy wheel them into the same room and left to get equipment. 

"Are you going through the same thing I am?" Linka as moving over to Clara

"Almost well I'm not pregnant but Charizard said I'm emitting a scent that won't get him to stop."

Machamp waited in the waiting room sitting down in a chair.

Linka nodded. "Machamp say that he thinks the ray team rocket hit us with is messing with our bodies."

Nurse joy came back with a few needles. "Now girls can you explain what is going on with you?"

"Well apparently Charizard said I'm emitting a scent and he can't get enough of me."

Linka nodded as she looked at her body. "Im heavily pregnant and I wasn't yesterday."

Nurse joy nodded and begin the test. "Another set of girls came in with the same symptoms

"Th-they did? Hmm that's just very odd."

"Yes they were working for team rocket and a weapon backed fire and caused it unfortunately there isn't anything I can do but I can tell you what the girls went through and give you stuff to help."

Clara sighed and nodded.  
"Am I gonna be emitting this scent forever?"

She nods "and you will keep having heats and possibly pregnant." She says as she digs through a shelf

"Wh-what can I do to prevent Charizard from having sex with me 24/7?!"

"Well I have a blocker but it hasn't been tested and might make you too aroused to function."

"What about me am I just going to keep getting pregnant every time I have sex?" Linka asks

"Even so I'll still try it Nurse Joy."

"Good so I'll let you two rest and find you some clothes."

Clara nodded and sighed as she looked over at Linka.

Linka moved over to her. "What are we going to do now?"

"I-I don't know Linka. I wish I knew."

"Maybe we should head home or ask machamp and charizard what they think."

Clara nodded and took out Charizard from his pokeball.

Machamp walked over to Linka and smiled at her.

Charizard picked her up and kissed her. "Is everything ok my love?"

Linka tried to give him a small smile

Clara kissed him back.  
"No Charizard it's not."

Machamp wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Charizard looked at her. "What is it my love?"

Linka started crying and buried her head into Machamp's shoulder

"I-I'm going to emit this scent from my body forever!" Clara said crying.

Machamp just held her tighter to him and he rubbed and stroked her back.

Charizard held her tighter. "Shhhh it's ok, I'll learn to control my urges and we will fix this." He says looking at Machamp.

Linka just sobbed louder. "I'm going to keep getting pregnant every time...I'm only 16 I don't know how to Be a mother."

Clara sighed and nodded as she hugged him.

"It's ok baby. I will use protection every time we have sex ok?" Machamp said stroking her cheek.

Charizard hugged her tightly.

Linka shook her head and sighed. "We want to know what you two think we should do?"

"Yeah Charizard what should we do?" Clara asked him.

"Well I don't really know to be honest but we should maybe have sex with you guys less?"

"And figured out how to cure this...what about your journey?" He asks kissing her cheek.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to complete it maybe, I can get a job and find a house big enough for the four of us?" Linka says

Clara sighed shaking her head no.  
"No! I'm not getting pregnant yet!"

Machamp rubbed her back and he smelled her scent through her hair and through her neck.

Charizard shush her. "I'm not asking that?"

Linka let out a quiet moan and looked at him. "Let's get out of here I need food and clothes."

Clara sighed and nodded.

Machamp picked her up taking her to her stuff.

Charizard rubbed her thighs lightly.

Linka stopped him and pulled him into a empty room.

"Charizard please stop!" Clara moaned cutely.

Machamp wondered what she was up to.

Charizard slipped his claws in her skirt.

Linka sighed and kissed him deeply. I don't want you to slow down having sex with me or you using protection."

Clara pushed him away from her.  
"Charizard I said stop!"

Machamp shook his head no.  
"No I'm sorry but I'm going to use protection."

Charizard hugged and stormed out of the room.

Linka shook her head. "You can't...I have a condition."

Clara quickly followed after him.  
"Charizard please wait! You can but this time please be slower and gentler."

Machamp looked at her and wondered what she meant by that.  
"What do you mean baby?"

Charizard had already left the building.

"There is something used in the protection that makes me sick when used on me." She explains as she stroked his chest

Clara sighed sadly and walked out of the building and ran away crying.

Machamp sighed and nodded.  
"I don't want you to get pregnant every single time."

Charizard followed her through the air.

Linka sighed. "I don't mind."

Clara soon came across a wild Swampert. She backed away trying to run.

Machamp nodded as he picked her up again taking her to her stuff.

Charizard growled and picked up the swampert and flew up in the air before dropping him into a lake a mile away.

Linka sighed. "I thought about returning home but you know how my family is I escaped them for a reason."

Clara sighed in relief and waited for him.

Machamp nodded and sighed.  
"Well we'll make a new life somewhere else ok?"

Charizard land beside her. "Are you ok?"

Linka nodded her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

Clara sighed and nodded.

Machamp chuckled at that as he got some berries for her to eat.

Charizard picked her up. "What were you thinking?"

Linka smiled thanking him as she ate

"I-I was trying to find you. You left angrily."

Machamp sat down and began eating some berries as well.

"Of course I left angrily, I want you and you do things acting like you want me but then you start yelling at me." He says huffing.

Linka leaned against him as her body gave off a stronger and overpowering scent.

"I'm sorry but I don't just wanna have sex with you 24/7."

Machamp sniffed her and smelled her scent as he licked her neck.

Linka moaned and lean back against him. 

Charizard nodded and understood. "I'm trying but I can't control it."

"Wh-what about the blocker Nurse Joy said she had for me?"

Machamp nipped and nibbled her neck as he fingered her and groped her boobs all at the same time.

Charizard sighed. "We can try it."

Linka moans and climbed onto his lap

Clara blushed and nodded.

Machamp smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Charizard carried her back to the poke center

Linka moaned as she looked at him. "I want you, I want to be yours."

Clara squeaked and gasped holding onto him.

Machamp looked down at her and smiled stroking her cheek.  
"You already are baby."

Charizard smiled and took her inside.

Linka moaned and smiled

Clara clung on tightly to him.

Machamp kissed her lips softly.

Charizard sat her down gently.

Linka starts to stroke his cock

Clara smiled looking up at him.

Machamp growled and groaned.

"Go on and get that drug baby, I'll wait here." He told her.

Linka stroked faster

Clara went inside then went outside with the blocker.

Machamp growled and grunted rubbing her pussy.

Charizard looked at it. "It looks like a repel"

Linka moaned and decided to climb onto him

Clara nodded and thought why?

Machamp gripped her hips and smirked.

Charizard tilted his head. "Are you going to take it?"

Linka moaned and started to ride him

Clara nodded and took it looking up at her mate.

Machamp groaned and rubbed her back thrusting up into her.

Charizard smiled. I can still smell it but is not as strong."

Linka moaned as she rode him harder.

Clara nodded and sprayed it all around her and Charizard.

Machamp grunted as he pelvic thrusted up into her again hitting her core.

Charizard smiled at her.

Linka moaned riding him harder

Clara blushed and smiled back at him. 

Machamp reached his peak and came heavily into her.


End file.
